


Фиксация

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Фран тянет в рот всякую гадость, Мукуро не остается в долгу.





	Фиксация

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Рокудо Мукуро х TYL!Фран

— Ну и как это называется? — Мукуро скривился, с видимым усилием сдержав порыв отдернуть руку, и все же вложил коробочку в протянутую ладонь. 

Фран вздохнул и сунул ее в карман. Он был и в самом деле задет.

Кто бы мог подумать?

— Оральная фиксация? — предположил Фран, стараясь не выдать обиды, и был вознагражден: припавший к запотевшей бутылке минералки Мукуро поперхнулся и едва ее не выронил.

По затянутым в перчатку пальцам потекло тонкими струйкам шипучее. На рот Мукуро Фран усердно не смотрел. 

В парке было на удивление тихо и малолюдно для солнечного полудня, так что иллюзия невидимости казалась не очень-то нужной. В отличие от других иллюзий.

— Будь добр, воздержись от комментариев в те моменты, когда я имею дело с жидкостями.

— Вы всегда учили меня быть честным, — заныл Фран, и Мукуро оскорбился, кажется, даже вполне искренне:

— Такой гадости я тебя точно не учил. 

Он плотно закрутил крышку и пристроил бутылку сбоку от себя на скамейке. Встряхнул рукой — Фран, как завороженный, проследил за полетом пары сверкнувших на солнце брызг. Мукуро заметил его внимательный взгляд и довольно дернул уголком рта.

— Как и другим непотребствам. Что еще за мода — грызть ногти? Тебе не пять лет, в конце концов. Ты не ребенок.

— Да, я уже ужасно старый, — покорно огорчился Фран и всплеснул руками, напустив на лицо скорбь: — А вы-то, учитель, какой старый, ох-ох!

Мукуро поджал губы так брюзгливо, словно ему и в самом деле было за семьдесят. Фран прыснул в кулак и вздрогнул, когда запястье цепко обхватили пальцы. 

Перчаток на Мукуро больше не наблюдалось. И это было действительно подло.

— Ребенок, — прошипел Мукуро и выхватил из воздуха орудие пыток, до которого трезубцу было далековато. — Сиди смирно и не мешай! Как мне брать тебя с собой в приличные места, если ты так выглядишь?

— Берите в неприличные, — пробубнил Фран. — А почему вы... — начал он и осекся, закусив губу.

Обкусанные ногти были не единственным, что ему плохо удавалось скрывать — с иллюзией и без, — и если Мукуро понял это, то жизнь грозила стать веселой, но короткой.

— Кошмар, — пробормотал тем временем Мукуро себе под нос и щелкнул маникюрными кусачками. — Чудовище невоспитанное. 

— Как вас только угораздило взвалить на себя такое тяжкое бремя, — охотно подхватил Фран и взвыл — Мукуро не стоило отвлекать комментариями не только во время питья.

— Посмотри, что ты натворил! — воскликнул Мукуро совсем уже обидно, и Фран даже замешкался с ответом от такой наглости.

А секундой позже понял, что не сможет найти подходящий. Мукуро дернул его за руку, критически оглядел порезанный палец — и обхватил губами.

— Старый-старый, а тянете всякую гадость в рот, как маленький, — прохрипел Фран и вздрогнул, когда по подушечке скользнул с нажимом язык. — Может, вы вампир? — спросил он жалобно, но Мукуро не прекращал пытки.

Голова закружилась. Фран прикрыл глаза, бормоча что-то о ненасытных кровопийцах, и отпустил иллюзию невидимости, страстно желая, чтобы из-за ближайших кустов выскочила какая-нибудь злобная псина размером с дом. Или Савада Цунаеши в трусах — этого зрелища наверняка было бы достаточно, чтобы собственное белье прекратило быть таким тесным.

— Гадость, говоришь, — протянул Мукуро, выпустив наконец его многострадальный палец изо рта, и облизнул губы. — У тебя есть, что предложить взамен? 

Он придвинулся ближе, так близко, что Фран увидел, как влажно блестят его зубы за приоткрытыми губами. На белой эмали виднелось розоватое пятнышко крови.

Фран потянулся и слизнул его, провел по кромке зубов языком, почему-то ожидая, что непременно порежется.

— Ты не ребенок, — повторил Мукуро вполголоса и аккуратно сгреб его за ворот толстовки. — Вот и не веди себя так. Хочешь чего-то — скажи. А не изводи себя. И меня своим видом!

Он взъерошил его волосы и засмеялся, тихо и так ласково, что Франу стало страшно. А потом скользнул со скамьи на присыпанную песком дорожку, встал на колени прямо в своих чудовищных белых штанах — и Фран задохнулся.

— Очень красивые руки, — проговорил Мукуро, неспешно поглаживая его ладони, слегка царапая их ногтями. — Такие тонкие пальцы, и что ты с ними творишь, скажи на милость? Что ты творишь? — повторил он тише, и Фран понял, что это про другое, совсем другое и очень важное. — Мне что, надо было подарить тебе не коробочку, а цветы, как какому-то болвану?

Фран сглотнул рвавшуюся из горла колкость и высвободил из плена одну ладонь. Мягко опустил ее на макушку Мукуро, потрогал короткий хохолок волос на затылке и осторожно потянул за него, потом дернул сильнее, на себя, и Мукуро улыбнулся так, как делал это когда-то давно при виде первой сотворенной Франом иллюзии.

— Оральная фиксация? — переспросил он все так же пугающе ласково, и Фран зарылся пальцами в его волосы, скользнул ладонью по шее, качнувшись вперед и едва удержавшись на самом краю скамьи.

— Ага, — кивнул он и сделал вид, что поправляет несуществующие очки. — Лучшие профессора мира обследовали меня и сошлись на одном и том же неутешительном диагнозе, учитель. У меня оральная фиксация на вас. Пока что — только оральная, — подумав недолго, добавил он, и Мукуро захохотал в полный голос, вспугнув пару голубей неподалеку.

Фран прикрыл скамью иллюзией, спрятав их от дурацких птиц и всего остального не менее дурацкого мира.

— На сегодня это будет последняя, — сказал он, наверное, чересчур поспешно — слишком уж высока была вероятность, что сейчас Мукуро возведет вокруг них стены какой-нибудь кошмарной комнаты со сверкающим хрусталем, тяжелыми портьерами и кроватью такого размера, что не сразу сможет отыскать на ней Франа. Но тот понимающе кивнул и потерся щекой о его пах.

— Реальность будет лучше любой твоей иллюзии, — не без самодовольства пообещал он, и Фран рвано выдохнул, когда Мукуро потянул вниз молнию на его джинсах. — Посмотрим, насколько серьезен твой недуг.

— Неизлечим, — тихо сказал Фран, и больше Мукуро не улыбался.

Его губы влажно мазнули по головке, и Фран вцепился ладонями в скамью, чтобы не упасть. Мукуро успокаивающе погладил по бедру, и Фран понял, что его трясет, как и скамью под ним, как и весь мир перед глазами: тот тоже бьется в какой-то бешеной пляске, словно одного касания чужих губ достаточно, чтобы вызвать землетрясение или цунами. 

Реальности этого, может быть, и хватило бы. 

Но Франу хотелось большего.

Он толкнулся бедрами, и Мукуро открыл рот, принимая его член так легко, так послушно, что Фран прижал стиснутый кулак к зубам и прикусил костяшки пальцев, сдерживая стон.

— Ну уж нет, — Мукуро выпустил член изо рта и подул на влажную от слюны головку. — Не смей больше ничего терзать зубами. Если не можешь держать себя в руках, грызи скамью. 

— У меня есть вариант получше, — с трудом выговорил Фран и дотронулся до лежащей на бедре руки.

Глаза Мукуро насмешливо сверкнули.

— Хорошо. Можешь начать с этого, — великодушно разрешил он и тут же заткнул Франу рот пальцами, не дожидаясь ответа.

Это было коварно, но Фран собирался достойно отомстить. Он сглотнул и провел по ним языком, несильно прикусил подушечки, неотрывно глядя на то, как меняется выражение лица Мукуро, становится растерянным, затем — хищным. Тот поднялся с колен и сел рядом, сжал свободную ладонь на члене Франа и провел пару раз жестко почти до боли. Фран запрокинул голову, давясь криком, влажные пальцы Мукуро мазнули по губам, потом мягко обвели контур, и Фран закрыл глаза, целуя их исступленно и жадно, как мечтал так чудовищно давно. Он толкался в кулак, желая только одного — кончить, и не зная, за что ему такое невыносимое мучение.

Невыносимое счастье.

Губы прижались к взмокшему виску, палец жестко потер головку, и Фран захрипел Мукуро в шею, содрогаясь всем телом. 

Кажется, целую вечность и пару тихих смешков над ухом спустя он с трудом отдышался и отстранился. Губы саднили. 

Мукуро медленно поднес выпачканную спермой ладонь ко рту и облизал пальцы один за другим.

— Тянете в рот всякую гадость, да? — еле выговорил Фран, мечтая о том, чтобы это дивное, сумасшедшее зрелище навсегда отпечаталось на сетчатке. 

Мукуро рассмеялся и поцеловал его глубоко и влажно.

— Да, — ответил он. — Да. У кого еще ты мог такому научиться, в конце концов... Я имею ввиду — только попробуй научиться этому у кого-то другого.


End file.
